


Too Early for Nonsense

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Lily/Phoebe [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flufftober, Snow, Winter fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Students in College, Phoebe drags Lily out of bed to play in the snow.





	Too Early for Nonsense

Phoebe woke up to find Lily had climbed into her bed during the night. The black haired girl had her arm slung over Phoebe’s waist and her face pressed into Phoebe’s back. She smiled and carefully climbed out over her.

The clock on Phoebe’s desk read seven past seven. The floor was littered with crumpled papers and discarded garments. Phoebe could tell with a glance how much of it was hers. Lily would never be caught dead wearing a pink camisole covered in sequins.

Phoebe grabbed a Beyonce shirt and a pair of jeans from her dresser and stepped into the bathroom to take a shower.

Lily rolled over in the bed with flower patterned bed sheets, opening one eye when she heard Phoebe singing off key to the tune of Pink. She groaned and covered her head with one of the pillows.

Phoebe finished up and came out looking for a pair of earrings to wear. She grinned at Lily’s sleepy glare.

“Morning, sleepy head.”

“It’s too early for this.”

“Nonsense. It’s perfect.” Phoebe picked out a pair of silver studs and opened the blinds. “Hey, it snowed!”

“Great, go bury yourself in it.” Lily turned away.

“No, you have to get up. Before everyone tramples around in it.”

“I need to sleep.”

Phoebe sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to see Lily’s face and her gray eyes glaring at the wall.

“Oh, come on, Lily. We haven’t had a good romp in the snow in ages. I want to have a little fun.”

“What’s fun about getting cold feet?”

“If I say yes, will you leave me alone?”

“Course not. But if you don’t I’ll tickle you.”

Lily pulled the cover up over her shoulders. “Hey, that’s not nice.”

Phoebe held up her hands threateningly. “Then you better get dressed for fun in the snow.”

“Fine, I’ll get up, Crazy woman.”

Phoebe squealed happily, running to put on her coat and snow boots. Lily let out a groan and scooted to the edge. Her glasses flew to her hand as if pulled by a string. She set the wire frames on her nose, and watched Phoebe hop around on one foot while trying to get her boot on. The curly blonde haired girl swore and slammed her foot down.

“Finally,” Phoebe muttered. “See you down in five, or I’m coming back up to get you.”

“Yeah, and you’ll dump snow down my shirt too, right?”

“You bet. So, get your cute butt moving.”

Lily stuck her tongue out at Phoebe. Phoebe responded in kind and rushed out the door. Lily sighed and went about getting dressed.

Wrapped in a gray north face coat, a black scarf and black knit hat, Lily stepped outside of the dorm. The sky was bright, but covered in clouds.

A snowball hit Lily in the face. She sputtered, brushing white flakes from her nose and glasses. Phoebe laughed.

Lily scooped up a handful of snow and lobbed it at Phoebe. Phoebe ducked and threw a second snowball.

Lily scrambled to the side, gathering up more snow into a solid shape.

The girls both threw missiles at the same time. Phoebe hit Lily in the arm and Lily’s sailed wide.

Lily ran in close throwing her arms around Phoebe’s waist. Phoebe shrieked.

With a kiyup, Lily tossed Phoebe into the snow drift near one of the trees. Phoebe pulled Lily down with her and they rolled through the cold white.


End file.
